Nightwalking
by Kireshai
Summary: Ron can't sleep, so he walks the dungeons at night, and then he finds out something he rather wouldn't have known.  Drarry, T.


**Nightwalking**

by Kireshai

A\N: Yeah... this story's really old.. One-shot, drarry, humour and crack-fic I guess.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slave/master, homo relationships, swearing, being a weird shite...

Disclaimer: I renounce claim. NOT MINE!!! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER WAS!!

* * *

Ron liked to walk the dungeons at night. Since the beginning of his sixth year, he had been unable to rest, always nervous about the state of the world, with a dark lord running loose and the beginning of his NEWT courses. He found that the walks in the dungeons and the peace they gave helped to calm him, make the troubles seem so far away.

Turning into an empty corridor on his right, Ron spied a single door. He walked towards it, picking up shuffling sounds from within the room on the other side. Inching ever closer, he listened avidly to the whispers of sound, curious as to whom would be in the classroom so late at night.

"Oh, fuck..." A voice moaned as he neared the door. A voice he recognised. As Harry's.

Shocked, and intrigued, he grasped the shiny brass knob, and cautiously pushed the door inwards whilst speaking quietly. "Hey, Harry, what are you-" But he was silenced by what exactly Harry was doing in the room. Blushing profusely, he closed the door, and traced the way back to Gryffindor tower, shell shocked.

* * *

"Hey mate! How's it going?" Harry chimed, clapping Ron on the shoulder twenty minutes later, and startling him from the reverie he had fallen into.

"Hi... err... Harry." Ron's voice soared upwards during the last syllable, as if he were posing a question.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to be up this late. Couldn't sleep?" Harry smiled, showing his unconcealed amusement at this rather odd behaviour.

"No, Harry, I'm sleeping like a log." Ron quipped at the dark-haired boy next to him, still edgy from what he had witnessed earlier.

He heard Harry give a tired sigh, and looked up into eyes that had lost all amusement. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." He whispered, and disappeared up the staircase as Ron stared thoughtfully after him.

* * *

A week later, Ron was once again wandering and wondering amongst the corridors of Hogwarts dungeons. As he reached the potions classroom, he turned, intent on heading back to Gryffindor territory for the rest of his sleepless night. Upon hearing a noise however, he stilled, and turned to face the door of the potions room, certain that it was the source of the noise.

Listening closely, he picked out, yet again, Harry's voice as well those of other people. Irritated, he walked to the door, grasping the knob in his hand, ready to fling it open and tell Harry exactly what he thought of his 'habits'. But upon opening the door, he immediately wished he hadn't. The scene he was witnessing was worse than the last.

"HARRY!"

Ron could see the surprise in Harry's face as he looked up in response to his name. But the surprise soon vanished. "Hey there, Ron." He smiled charmingly as he stepped away from the two other people in the room, quickly retrieving a pair of boxers from the floor and slipping them on. He spoke quietly to the other occupants. "I think it might be wise for you to cover up a bit."

Ron continued to stare whilst Harry spoke his piece, and gawked as he sat gracefully on a convenient chair, seemingly unaware of the awkwardness of the current situation.

"So, Ron, any questions you'd like to throw at me?" As Harry spoke, one of his companions sat carefully on the floor near his feet.

Ron gulped nervously. "Not really.. Actually... Yes!" He sat quickly on the nearest table, steeling himself. "So, Harry... You're, er, gay?"

"Damn straight." Harry enjoined, grinning broadly.

"Or not." Quipped the boy seated elegantly on the floor.

Harry turned his head slowly towards the boy, raising an eyebrow irritably. "Excuse me?" His voice was cold, unforgiving, odd.

"Sorry master."

Ron decided quickly to interject before he found out anything else from that line of conversation. "Okay, Harry, I can handle gay easily, but why in the potions classroom, why Malfoy, and why in the world is Zabini here?"

"Oh, Blaise usually watches. He thinks the whole slave-master thing is a real turn-on. But, if you ask me-"

"Thanks, but any more than that would be an overshare." Ron sighed heavily. "But, Harry, seriously, why Malfoy?"

"He's goddamn sexy, that's why."

"THAT'S IT?" Ron cried. "If you're just after sex, why can't you stick to Gryffindors? I mean, you were with Seamus last week!"

Harry emitted a sound of shock as his chair toppled backwards, pushed over by the force of an irate Slytherin rising less-than-gracefully from his seat on the floor.

"You screwed Seamus! AGAIN!" Tears of anger sprang up in the stormy grey eyes. "I KNEW I shouldn't have trusted you! You'd do anything for a shag!" As he concluded his rant he bolted from the room, despite wearing only a pair of boxers in a pattern of little dragons that blew fire.

"Oh great." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes wearily. "Now I have to go and tell him I'll have his baby. Yet again."

As Harry strode from the room, Ron gaped after him, unable to process the episode he had just witnessed.

He awoke from his stupor as Blaise patted him sympathetically on the back. He commented quietly. "Believe me, it was much worse the time he walked in on Harry in the broom cupboard with Marcus Flint. Definitely was not a pretty picture."

* * *

A\N Done!! YaY!! Woo Hoo!!! This is actually a year or so old, and I rewrote it for the net. I hope this version's all good. ANYWAY! Please review. For some virtual cookies. 


End file.
